Conventionally, a device to print on a base material sheet on which an adhesive agent layer is provided in advance (e.g., Patent Literature 1) and a device to apply an adhesive agent onto a printed base material sheet (e.g., Patent Literature 2) are known as such a label manufacturing device as the above.